A Problem Child Meets the Ice Queen
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: While sharing a time between sisters in the ice castle, Elsa and Anna find a strange blond haired guy who is seriously injured. What the two young women's didn't knew is that this man would change their lives forever. Izayoi x Elsa [Under Rewrite]
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? It belongs to Tatsunoko Taro**

 **Frozen belongs to Disney**

 **Also to let it clear, The timeline of this story would be between the volume 8 and 11 of the Mondaiji Light Novel**

 **X**

Purple eyes began to open slowly, and he felt something cold touch his face. The first two things the man noticed was that, one, he is lying down in something soft but extremely cold, and two, is that it's snowing. Standing up with great difficult, he takes a look on his surroundings and what greets his sight is a mountain with some type of castle that looks to be made of ice.'' _Where am I? What happened?''_ These two thoughts kept plaguing his mind. Taking a step, he feels a sharp pain in his stomach, looking down he sees marks that looked more like claws.'' _Wait, these wounds...'',_ Suddenly the memories of what happened crashed down on his head...

 **Little Garden: Volcano Top, 6 Hours ago...**

 _''_ _ **What a heavy body, my fists broke in the first punches.''**_ _Thought one Sakamaki Izayoi. The Three headed dragon in front of him, demon lord Azi Dahaka wasn't even fazed by his punches that could shatter mountains easily. Sensing something behind him, Izayoi jumped to his left side but he wasn't fast enough, sharp claws cut through the flash of his back and he hissed in pain. Glancing behind, he saw a shadow that in just a few seconds took the form of a two headed dragon to his surprise. The beast then had gone to Azi's side and Izayoi realized that one of the fingers of the demon lord were bleeding. Soon, more dragons started to form.' **' Shit, they are avatar of the divine class**?'' The already bad situation was getting worse than he imagined._

 _-'' A goat with two girls just left, go after it and kill them.'' The demon lord spoke with malice leaking from his voice. Izayoi's eyes widened at these words. The copies of Azi Dahaka started to fly._

 _-'' As if I'll let you!'' He screamed while running in their direction. Focusing his strenght in his legs, Izayoi jumped in the air and aimed a punch at the Dragons but,as fast as bolt of lightning, a clawed hand held his left leg and threw him back to the ground. When he stood up, the dragons were already out of his view._

 _-'' Don't forget that I am your opponent hero!'' The three headed dragon spoke, his voice rumbling in the atmosphere._

 _Izayoi just gritted his teeth in frustration,''_ _ **I need to end this now.''**_ _He gathered all of his strenght, then, in his broken right hand a light started to be emitted, this light transformed into an aurora that reached to the skies and began to absorb the light of the stars. Azi's eyes widened to their maximum ''_ _ **Another Cosmology?**_ _'', The demon lord of Zoroastrianism decided that he couldn't hold back either._

 _-'' Start restriction in five elements!''. In the hands of Azi Dahaka, a sphere of heat started to form, it's heat even greater than the lava surrounding them. The two combatants looked at each other for a brief moment before lauching their attacks._

 _-''Aurora Pillar!''_

 _-''Avesta!''_

 _The two forces clashed against eachother and the result was the annihilation of the volcano peak. During the clash between the two cosmologies, a black hole formed and started to suck everything surrounding it. Azi clawed the ground to keep himself from being sucked but Izayoi didn't have such luck. being closer to the hole he was pushed towards it without having even a chance to hold onto something._

 _-''It's over hero of the new era, you were an honorable opponent but your journey ends here.'' These were the last words that Izayoi heard and then, everything went black..._

-'' I was sucked by a black whole? No, not a black hole, some type of dimensional rift maybe? that seems more plausible.'' He kept walking in the direction of the castle,after three minutes he was in front of the stairs,'' If I'm correct then I can assume that I'm not in Little Garden anymore.'', The blonde teen climbed all the stairs and stood in front of the ice door , his entire body was aching and the blood was freely seeping out of his wounds, using his broken hands to open the big ass door, he grunted in pain, and when he finally opened it, unconsciousness took hold of him once again...

 **Arendelle: Royal Palace...**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle sighed in annoyance. It's been one month since the ''frozen'' incident as people started to call it. She barely begun her reign and there were alredy a big number of problems to solve. From the harvest of the villagers till the lack of soldiers in the army of the kingdom. While reading the documents, she heard a knock on the door.

-'' Come in.'', She responded without even looking to the door.

-'' How is the life of a queen Elsie?'' A female voice asked in a teasing manner. Elsa just smiled drily at her sister.

-'' Till now it's being stressful Anna, I'm feeling like my head will explode.'', She joked slightly, after the entire incident, Elsa started to open up more to her sister and could even crack a joke from time to time. Anna just gave a chuckle.

-'' Why don't we go to your ice castle then? You know, to have a good sisterly time.'', Elsa groaned slightly.

-'' Anna you know that I can't, I have work to-''

-'' Come on Elsa it's just for half a day, please,please, pretty please?'' Elsa made the biggest mistake ever... she looked at Anna's pounting face and her will crambled.

-'' Okay, but just for a few hours, then I'll came back and finish my work understood?''

-'' Yay, Thank you Elsa!'', Anna exclaimed while hugging her, Elsa just gave a soft smile.

-''Go change you clothes so we can get going'', Nodding eagerly, Anna ran to her room. Elsa just shook her head in amusement at her sister's antics and went to her room to get more comfortable clothes too...

 **Top of the mountain: Ice Castle...**

The walk lasted only for an hour. Anna complained about how cold it was and Elsa just shrugged her shoulders, good thing that the cold never bothered her. When the two sisters entered the castle, Marshmallow appeared in front of them.

-'' Hello Marshmallow, how are you doing?'', Elsa questioned. The Giant made of Ice started to swing it's arms, pointing to one of the rooms. The Ice Queen just frowned and walked in the direction that the giant pointed. Elsa started to hiperventilate when she saw the blood drops on the floor. When she finally got inside the room, her breath hitched.

-'' What's it Els-'' Anna's voice stopped abruptly and the two sisters could only stare in horror at what they were seeing. A man with blonde hair, who looked to be in his late teens and was covered in blood, there were three holes in his stomach. The queen and the princess could only stare and, without further ado, the two passed out.

Marshmallow could only stare at the two woman sprawled on the ground and shake it's head as if in exasperation...

 **X**

 **AN:This is the first Mondaiji/Frozen Crossover!, so what do you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Think I should continue?**

 **This story will be updated a little slowly since I still have to finish my Bleach/ Fate Grand Order story.**

 **Also, sorry if there are misspelling errors, english is not my first language and I didn't have anyone to beta read this.**

 **I hope that this first chapter was enjoyable to everyone :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? belongs to Tatsunoko Tarou**

 **Frozen belongs to Disney**

 **On with the story!**

 **X**

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa's consciousness slowly came back to her and she noticed that something was poking her cheek. Opening her beautiful blue eyes, she saw that it was Marshmallow trying to wake her up. '' _What am I doing on the flo- oh the man!'',_ Looking around, she spotted the injured man by the corner of her eye. The queen stood up and walked towards Anna who was snoring during her sleep. Elsa then began to shake her younger sister lightly.

-'' Anna,Anna wake up.'', Said young woman just gave a groan before lifting herself up while holding back a yawn.

-'' Ah hi Elsa.'', She spoke before she remembered what transpired,'' Elsa! where is that strange guy?'', Anna saw that her sister was pointing right behind her, making her turn around in the blink of a eye.

-'' We need to help him, come on Anna we can't be in shock right now, his life might be in danger.'' Taking matters on her hands, Elsa walked towards the bloodied man and kneeled next to him, to her relief, he was still breathing albeit with difficult.

Using her ice powers, Elsa carefully created an ice stretcher and an ice sleigh. With Anna's help, the two lifted him with caution and layed him there. Sitting on the sleigh, the two women's hurriedly got out of the Ice castle. The sleigh slided through the snow covered ground at a tremendous speed. Spotting the tree's, Elsa created two ice walls, one in the right side and the other on the left. Using them, she pushed the tree's, plucking out the roots and making a straight path. Elsa looked behind her at her sister.

-'' How bad is his state?''

-'' Terrible, I don't think that a normal doctor can save him.'', Anna's face was pale, probably due to this being her first time seeing someone at deaths doors(or maybe because of the three holes on the man's stomach).

Elsa could only mentally curse. If this was the case they had only one option...

-'' Embrace yourself and don't let him fall, we're gonna make a light curve.'', Saying that, She quickly changed directions, her destiny not being Arendelle anymore but the Valley of the living rock.

 _'' I just hope that we can make it on time.''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Pabbie was currently drinking a cup of hot chocolate and relaxing inside his house. Taking a small sip, he heard a strong knock on his door, wich almost made him drop the cup. Grumbling under his breath, he opened the wooden door just to see one of the trolls, who looked at him alarmed.

-'' Pabbie, we have an emmergency!'', Pabbie's expression became serious.

-'' Lead the way.'', The troll promptly fulfilld Grand Pabbie's request and brought him to see what was happening.

80 meters from his house, Pabbie saw a big commotion, all the trolls from the village were there. At the sight of their leader, the trolls gave way to him. When the elder finally reached the center, his breath hitched.

-'' Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.'', He spoke softly.

-'' Pabbie please help us!'', The sisters shouted in synchronization, their voices dominated by a great amount of desperation and a hint of fear. It was then that Pabbie's eyes landed on the man that was laying on the ice sleigh.

Turning to some trolls that were beside him, Pabbiw gave his command...

-'' Take him to my house and do it fast, his state is critical.'', Obeying him, six trolls went to the sleigh and lifted the stretcher. They rapidly but gingerly took the young man to the old troll's house.

Elsa and Anna followed them closely, they were genuinely worried by the well being of the blonde man. When they approached the door, Pabbie turned to them and lifted up his right hand in a signal for them to stop.

-'' Sorry but you girls can't come inside now.''

-'' Wha? P-Pabbie we-''

-'' You two can't, I tell you the truth, just by getting a glimpse at his form I can see that his wounds are pretty ugly, There's a chance that he'll die so please just stay here or why don't you girls sleep a little? It's obvious that the two of you are tired. Just stay in one of the female troll's houses, I'm sure they would gladly welcome the queen and princess of Arendelle.''

They just nodded to Pabbie and turned their back's to him. Truth to the elder's words, they were easily accepted as guests for the night in one of the houses.

Watching them depart, Pabbie walked into his house while closing the door. Without wasting time, he took a deep breath and with the help of Cliff and Brock, the only ones that besides him, had some knowledge in medical treatment and healing magic He concentrated on the task at hand, saving the life of this boy...

 **4 hours later...**

Pabbie dried the sweat sliding by his forehead, it was a hard job but they somehow managed to save the lad's life. His injuries were monstrous, the guy had literally three holes in his abdomen that pierced him all the way to his organs, his fists were multilated and bathed in red, there was a cut in his head and he had a big slash on his back, it was a miracle that he survived for so long, truly an inhuman resistence.

 _'' I can feel power coming from him, it's the type of power that just a divine being would posses... Just what are you lad?''_

Grand Pabbie was brought out of his musings by Cliff's and Brock's voices.

-'' Everythings well now right Pabbie? So can I go back to my house? I feel physically drained.'', Brock's voice was filled with tiredness, and by the looks of it, Cliff was in a similar state.

-'' You two can go now, If something happens I'll call you for the hard work.'', Nodding, the two troll's left the house as if almost crawling on the ground. Glancing at the clock, Pabbie saw that it was eight in the evening. He pondered if he should call Elsa and Anna but decided to wait, it sure had been a stressful day for them so He would let them rest, Pabbie himself was feeling tired.

 _'' Tomorrow I'll call them to see the lad, best thing to do now is sleep.''_

With this in mind, Pabbie looked one last time at the boy and made his way to his room. When his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

 **X**

 **AN: Look who's back! haha. I said that this story would be updated slowly due to my other projects but I'll try to update it once a month and after the majority of my other stories are finished... then I'll post 2 to 3 chapters per month, also the lenght in the next ones will be bigger(I'll try to go for 2000 to 3000 words).**

 **I didn't have someone to beta this chapter so I apology for any mistake.**

 **I'll see everyone in the next update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day, Elsa and Anna were awoken by the kind female troll that had welcomed the two princess in her house. Eating a breakfast that consisted of breed, cheese and milk, The sisters thanked their host and got out of the house, looking at the village they yawned and stretched their bodies, it was still 7 in the morning. Letting a content sigh, the sisters began to walk towards Grand Pabbie's house.

-'' So, What do you think?''

Elsa glanced at her sister that was walking alongside her.

-'' What I think about what?''

-'' Don't try to play stupid Elsa, What do you think of that guy we brought?''

-'' I really don't know what to think Anna.''

-''Ow come on! Aren't you curious as to why he had so many wounds? Or why his clothes were so weird?''

Elsa would never admit it to her little sister but she was indeed a little curious about the young blond man and really wanted to know how he did end up in such state.

-'' That's not important now Anna, the only thing we need to know is if he is ok.''

Anna pouted while muttering that she wasn't fun. Elsa chose to ignore her sister's words. Speeding up their pace, they finally arrived at their destination. Glancing each other, they knocked on the door at the same time. Not even a minute later, The wooden door opened, showing a tired Pabbie.

-'' Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.''

-'' Good morning Pabbie, we're sorry to wake you so early in the morning.'', Elsa cumprimented while bowing slightly.

-'' You don't need to apology my queen.'', Pabbie smiled,'' You two came here to check on the lad right?''

They just nodded their heads, Pabbie then moved out of the door.

-'' Please come in, he is resting on the living room.''

-'' So, he is sleeping?'', Elsa asked while closing the door behind her.

-'' Yes, It looks like the boy went through hell so it's only fair to let him rest as much time as possible.''

-'' What do you think he did to get so injured?'', Anna asked curiously.

-'' I'm not sure yet but it's clear that he was in some type of fight.''

Going to the living room, the three were taken by surprise when a masculine voice was heard.

-'' Yo.''

Looking at the sofa,they saw that the young man was awake.

-'' You sure is full of surprises boy, I expected for you to wake up in a day or two,not just in some hours.''

The teen stared at them with analytical eyes.

 _'' English? Strange, the architeture of that ice castle looked like something that you would only find in European countries like Germany or Norway. I'll brush it off for the moment.''_

-'' What can I say? I'm a strong guy.'' He smirked.

Then, the strawberry blonde girl abruplty appeared in front of him.

-'' Hello I'm Anna! What's your name? How old are you? Where are you from? And how is possible for you to have purple eyes?'', She asked frenetically.

-'' Anna! Please behave.'', Elsa spoke in a scolding tone.

-'' Oops, sorry Els.''

The queen just sighed before turning her attention to the blond man.

-'' Sorry about her...outburst. I'm queen Elsa and this is my sister,princess Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

-'' Izayoi Sakamaki, nice to meet you two as well.''

-'' Your name is weird.''

-''Anna!'', The younger girl just giggled apologetically while Izayoi just gave a small laugh at their antics. He then gazed at Grand Pabbie.

-'' Thank you for saving my life.'', His voice held a softer tone.

-'' I just did what anyone would do lad, But the ones you should be thanking are these two, they were the ones that found you and brought you to me.''

-'' Thank you Elsa, and you too Anna.'' He bowed his head, showing his gratefulness.

The sisters nodded with a smile on their faces.

-''If it's not any trouble, Could you guys please tell me where I am?''

-'' Right now you're in the troll village, and the location is the kingdom of Arendelle.''

Izayoi tried to remember if he heard about said kingdom before but even with the vast knowlegde about myths, legends,history and geography that he learned from Canaria during their travels, nothing with the name Arendelle came to his mind.

-'' I also would like to know from where you are from lad.'', Pabbie asked.

 _'' He mentioned that we are in a troll village so, if he is a troll he must know about Lttle Garden.''_

-'' Ever heard about Little Garden before?''

At his words, Pabbie's eyes widened to their maximum.

-'' Y-You came from Little Garden?'', Izayoi nodded, '' That would explain your injuries, you were participating in a gift game?''

-'' I wish it was a simple gift game but no,I was fighting against a demon lord.'', Pabbie gulped.

-''W-Wich demon lord you were comfronting?''

Izayoi's eyes hardened at the question.

-'' Demon Lord Azi Dahaka.'', He spoke seriously, making Pabbie's face lose all colours.

-'' T-This can't be possible, Azi Dahaka was sealed by Arcadia!''

-'' Well, not anymore.''

-'' Boy...You fought against the strongest God slayer and survived to tell the tale, for you to live after such encounter could be only described as a miracle.''

Izayoi clenched his fists at these words, it did leave a bitter taste on his mouth. Since the beginning he was no match against the demon lord.

 _Yes, Even before this fight your body was already approaching death. If you were not injured, maybe you could have been able to escape_

Azi's words still rang on his ears. He hated to admit it but he never had a chance to win, still, knowing that really pissed him off.

While Izayoi and Pabbie talked, Elsa and Anna had confused expressions on their faces. They didn't knew the meaning of what the two man were talking about but seeing Pabbie so shaken by what Izayoi said worried the sisters.

-'' Uhmm Who is this Azi something and what is Little Garden?'' Anna, being a curious person by nature,asked what was not only on her mind but on Elsa's as well.

Izayoi and Pabbie shared a glance.

-'' It's nothing of importance now so please don't worry about such things princess Anna.''

Said princess wanted to press the matter a little more but, seeing the plea on Pabbie's eyes made her stop and accept his request.

-'' So, how much till I can move my body?'', Izayoi meddled into the conversation.

-'' In two or three weeks you should be okay to walk and do other types of physical activities.''

-'' Good.''

-'' What are you planning to do after that lad? You're not from this country so you don't have a place to stay or anything like that.'', Izayoi shrugged.

-'' I can look for a job, My strenght is enormous so it shouldn't be an difficult task. Now regarding a place for me to stay...I'm still thinking about that part.'', the blond admited.

-'' You could live with us at the Royal palace.''

All eyes turned to the direction of the person who said this. Elsa blushed.

-'' I-I mean, We could let you live there till you find a place for you and in exchange you would work for us.''

-'' Sounds good to me but, what kind of job are we talking about?''

-'' You said you're a strong guy right? So you can work as a guard there, we can test you combat skills once you're better.''

Izayoi gazed intensely at the platinum haired woman, making her feel embarassed. After some seconds, the blond's expression softened and he gave a gentle smile.

-'' Thank you Elsa.'', Said queen just glanced at the floor with reddened cheeks.

Anna kept looking from Izayoi to Elsa, the gears on her head already turning. A sly smile made it's way to the princess lips.

 _'' I think I found a good suitor for my siter.''_

Izayoi's stay in Arendelle would surely be interesting.

 **X**

 **AN: Well, here is the chapter, I feel so relaxed when I write a chapter of this story haha. I'll try to post the next chapter by the middle of november.**

 **Hope that everyone enjoyed it :)**


End file.
